


You Rocket Jumped Straight Into My Heart

by r420r



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Gay Panic, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-12 08:24:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19128247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/r420r/pseuds/r420r
Summary: Just Clem and Vi as professional Quake gamers, having fun and finding love. (in one day. look, no one taught me how to write a good fanfic, ok?)Songs for this:+ Nitro Fun - So Far Away for the gaming sequences+ For romance scenes:CloudNone & Matt Van - JulietCloudNone & Direct (ft. Matt Van) - Lost and FoundDirect, Killabyte & Matt Van - One Less Star+ CloudNone - Spring Snow for the general reading (just cuz it's chill)





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Hi y'all! This is my first fanfic and I'm pretty bad but I wanted it to be something a little bit unique. I hope you enjoy! :)

It all started in a Quake practice lounge, where small tournaments are hosted every week. 

 

Violet, one hand holding her blue Zowie S2 Divina mouse, her other holding an 'Ultraviolet' Ducky One 2 Mini keyboard, headed straight for the PC in the middle of the lounge. She sat down, moved the cheap gear the organizers offered out of the way and plugged in all of her peripherals. She booted the PC, and as soon as it let out a small beep, she mumbled: 'Another day for Victory Violet.'

 

She booted Quake Champions and played a few practice matches to warm up. She practiced for around 1-2 matches when a voice suddenly cracked up behind her: "Jesus, Vi. We just got here for 20 minutes and you're already queued? Couldn't you wait for your pals a bit?". It was Louis, one of her friends in Team Ericson's Bloodhounds (or EB for short).

 

"I fucking told you already Louis, if you're not gonna help me win this tourney, I'll do it myself." said Violet.

 

"Chill out, Vi. It's just a little tournament." Marlon, their captain spoke up as he walked through the door with Brody, one of their friends. Their hands were full of Razer peripherals, probably theirs and also Louis'. Brody chimed in: "Yeah, Vi. The tourney is like hours from now."

 

"Maybe it's not such a big deal to you guys, but that prize is my fucking rent money." scolded Violet, who dropped out of school at the age of 16 and moved out to pursue her gaming career. 

 

Wasting no more time, Vi returned to her seat and resumed her training session. Her friends didn't know what to say, so they looked at each other for a second and headed to their own seats. 

 

An hour later, another team showed up. They weren't exactly a team, more like a group of free agents (pro players without a team or an org). Violet turned away check out her competition and her eyes widened. In the group of four that arrived there was one of the most beautiful girls Vi had ever met. She had curly brown hair, beautiful amber eyes and a really cute face. Violet started to shift into gay panic mode, forgetting her ongoing match, and her face started to turn crimson red as she mesmerized the girl's beauty. 

 

To make matters worse, the girl started approaching Violet and introduced herself: "Hi! Oh my God, you're the pro player NUGG3T! My name's Clementine, but I'm better known online as OR4NGE."

 

"My-my... My name... My name is Violet. Ni-Nice to meet you." Violet said, still panicking. 

 

"Nice to meet you too, Violet! Your team and mine are competing together in this tourney, so I hope I get to go against you in the finals, you are such a good player!" Clementine exclaimed, her voice filled with excitement. "Se-See you around, then." Violet mumbled. 

 

After Clem left, Louis just jumped right behind her and whispered behind her ear: "Oh ho ho, Lil Vi's got a little crush. Guess she ain't getting that rent money." Violet then came back to her senses and caught Louis in a chokehold. "I swear to god Louis, if you don't shut up -"

 

"It's so obvious, even rocks would know." Lou joked, having no regard to what Vi said. Marlon and Brody chimed in: "He is not wrong, you know. Considering the fact that you just had a gay panic a second ago." 

 

Violet flushed hard but said nothing. The lounge went silent very quickly as everyone started to focus on their training.


	2. Game Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically what happens throughout a Quake tournament with Clem vs Vi in the finals ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I'm back with another chapter :) The first one was just an intro so it was kinda short. This one might be longer tho, so enjoy!

It's finally time for the tournament. Multiple teams (including Clem's and Mitch's team) were getting ready, to show what they are capable of.

 

 

The tourney started with a match of good ol' Capture the Flag. Violet's team went up against a bunch of teams from Delta.

 

Violet is a Nyx main, so she used her Ghostwalk ability and grabbed the flag, along with a rocket launcher. Vi started leading her shots and used her rocket jumps perfectly, fragging everyone in her sight. She got the first point for her team with ease. 

 

Louis quickly used Clutch's force shield to cover Vi, Brody and Marlon's escape, allowing them to grab the enemies' flag with less hassle. 

 

Louis got fragged right when Marlon (the Doom Slayer main) returned, so Doom Slayer's Berserk skill was unleashed upon the remaining enemies, cleaning them out in one sweep. Brody used Slash to return the team's flag and Vi came back just in time acquire the enemy flag.

 

This went on for 20 minutes, and the match ended in a victory for team EB (5-1). They also moved up to the semi-finals, along with Clem's team and Mitch's team.

 

The semi-finals were quite interesting, since it was a Free-For-All match, which means there can only be 2 winners who could move up to the finals. 

 

 

Vi and Clem quickly cleared out all the competition, but Vi was lost in her thoughts again since she kept thinking about Clem's face and Clem's smile, not focusing on the game and gave Clem the winning point.

 

It had been decided: Clem and Vi are moving up to the finals, where a 1v1 game was waiting for them. 

 

Violet stayed in her seat, her mind still filled with images of Clementine and she couldn't shake it off, even with her friends helping her. Vi knew she couldn't stay like that, but she tried to snap out of it, for one more game. 

 

Vi's hand started to grip on her Zowie S2, Clem's hand started to grip on her pink G Pro Wireless and so the battle began. They battled with insane skills, with Clem and Vi constantly sweating and fighting each other with RPGs and rail guns. 

 

10 minutes later, the girls' points were tied and they were fighting on their last bits of health, with Clem at 15hp and Vi at 12hp. Vi ran towards the Mega Health, hoping to get a bit more hp but Clem turned around and fired her shotgun just in time, fragged Vi and took the win. 

 

Normally, Violet would be mad if she lost since winning is how she gets her rent money, but now her eyes are just focused on Clementine once more, just enjoying her presence. 

 

Clem unexpectedly approached Violet and started to compliment her:

 

"That was a really good game, Violet! You nearly had me back there, with those perfect rocket jumps of yours."

 

Violet did not know how to respond to that, so she just replied with a simple "I know." and smiled a bit. 

 

Clem continued: "So... I was thinking maybe we could hang out together? Just me and you, play some video games and have some fun.... You can invite your friends if you want."

 

 

Violet was shocked at Clem's offer, she started stuttering all over the place but finally responded: "Sure, let's do it. I probably won't invite my friends though. There's never enough space with those three around."

 

Clem nodded, and said: "Nice! I'll meet you at Red's Diner tonight, at 7."


	3. It's Time For Something Beyond The Screen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A date and something special awaits Clem and Vi :) <3
> 
>  
> 
> (warning: this might not make a lot of sense to you, but it does to me so here we go)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time for some Violentine boys and girls :)

"Louis, you have to help me with this!" Violet begged as she shook her wingman's shoulders. 

 

"Alright, Vi. I'll help you out, but I don't know if it will work though." said Louis, looking surprisingly unsure. 

 

"I have never gone on a date, and you've gone to like 10 of them in just a fucking day. Just give me some tips or something." Violet pleaded, hoping that she would get some kind of preparation before 7pm rolls around. 

 

Louis started to open his mouth, and a bunch of dating tips just flew out from there. 

 

\- - - A FEW HOURS LATER - - - 

 

"You're finally here." Clementine said, her arms crossed, her back leaning against the diner's wall. 

 

"Sorry, I had to pay my rent and change my clothes before I go." Violet lied, her words filled with guilt after spending way too much time listening to Louis' tips instead of actually getting prepared. 

 

 

"It's alright, let's just grab some food and plan our night out." Clem assured Vi and both of them stepped inside the diner. 

 

They both found a table and sat down. The waitress came just a second later and took their order. Clementine ordered a medium-sized bowl of salad, while Vi ordered a huge box of chicken nuggets. 

 

"Chicken nuggets? Really?" asked Clem. Violet just shrugged and replied: "What? Chicken nuggets are my favorite food."

 

While they were waiting for their food, they started to talk to each other about their personal lives. Clem found out that Vi is a lesbian and used to live in a trailer before she moved out. Vi found out that Clem is actually a fan of her and that she was the inspiration for Clem to start a career in gaming. 

 

A few minutes later, their food arrived. As they go through the food they started planning for their night. Clem wanted to go to Vi's house and play some Quake matches together. Violet wanted to go to Clem's house instead. So after some non-stop 'debating', they decided to go to Clem's place, having decided that Violet's apartment wasn't 'clean' enough to have guests coming. 

 

They finished their meal not long after and started heading to Clementine's house. It was a big white house, with a beautiful backyard from the looks of it.  
Clem knocked on the door and a tall, bearded man emerges from the shadows. 

 

"Hey there, sweet pea. I see you brought a friend back with you." the man said, looking straight at Vi. 

 

"Dad, this is Violet. Violet, this is my dad. His name is Lee." Clem said, waiting for a response. 

 

Violet said 'hi' and waved slightly. "She's gonna be hanging out with me tonight. Is it okay to you?" asked Clem, her voice filled with excitement all of a sudden.  
"Sure thing, Clem. I'll keep AJ busy for you guys." Lee replied with a smile as Clem hugged him and thanked him. 

 

The girls entered the house and was greeted by a small kid with an afro, not older than 5. "Violet, meet AJ. He's-" Clem spoke up, but was quickly cut off by the boy. He exclaimed: "You're Clem's friend! She had been talking about you all day!"

 

Violet turned to Clem, slightly confused. "Wait, wha-" Violet got dragged upstairs by Clem before she could even finish her sentence. 

 

They arrived at Clem's bedroom and closed the door. Violet panned her eyes around the relatively simple pink room. There was a white bookshelf, but instead of just books there were figurines and animal skulls. 

 

Clem started up her dual PC setup and gave Violet the password to one of them. They sat down and started playing Quake and just a little bit of Overwatch as they got to know more about each other, and chatted about random things for a few hours. 

 

They both got tired from gaming after that so they turned off the PCs and lied down on Clem's bed. Clem and Vi started blushing as soon as they looked at each other. Clem shyly asked Vi what she wanted to do next, and Vi replied with five words: "Let's get on the roof."

 

"What are we doing here?" asked Clem. 

 

"Stargazing. Come, sit here with me." Violet said. As they get closer to each other, they felt a warm feeling they have never experienced before. Clem's eyes were now trained on Violet, admiring her appearance from her beautiful blonde hair to her emerald eyes."I love her so much, I just wish I have the courage to tell her how I feel." Clem thought. 

 

"Do you know any constellations? 'Cuz I don't." Clem said, earning a chuckle from Violet. Vi shook her head and smirked. "No, but I'm sure we can make something up."

-"Alright, here we go. I see a fish." 

-"Where?" 

-"Right there."

 

Violet dragged Clem's finger across the cluster of stars, shaping a small fish. 

-"Mmm. This one's easy. Bright, pretty, good with other people. Sounds like anyone we know?" 

-"Sounds like you."

 

-"Weren't you listening? I said good with other people."

 

-"But you are good with people! Watch your own stream and you'll see how cute you are when you just talk to your team on Discord."

 

-"That's just with my friends, Clem. But I will try to take the rest as a compliment."

 

This went on for half an hour, with Clem claiming a knife constellation and a bird constellation. 

 

Silence then took over as Clem started to lean on Violet's side, her eyes still trained on Vi.

"Clem?" Violet sheepishly spoke up, much to Clem's surprise. "Call me crazy, but I think I have a crush on you." Clem didn't know how to respond. "SHE HAS A CRUSH ON ME OMG OMG OMG" was all there was in her mind. Nevertheless, Clem gathered all her strength and calmly said:"I have felt the same way about you for a long long time, back when you just started streaming. I even started my gaming career just so I can meet you and tell you how I feel... I love you, Vi." Both girls blushed and looked away, but Clem went in right after that and gave Vi their first kiss. Tears of happiness started to form and their hearts started beating faster as they made out, every moan that came out of the kiss just made it harder for them to separate. 

 

Eventually, they separated for a second to gasp for air, their tongues connected by a string of saliva. Both girls held each other and looked into each other's eyes in pure joy and satisfaction. 

 

"I never knew you, but you still love me for who I am and for what I do. Thank you." Violet sheepishly said. "It's just... I have held back my feelings for you for too long, Vi. I went through intensive gaming sessions just to be with you, and for once in my life, I truly felt love. And now I got what I wished for. Thanks to you." Clem replied, her face blushing red. 

 

The girls then started kissing the night away, and only stopped until dawn rolled around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never wrote romance stuff like this before, so if it sucked then let me know in the comments, so I can improve :)


	4. Think About Us (part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clem and Vi takes it slow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's time for the girls to show some care and concern and also develop their relationship

"So... Are we a thing now?" Violet asked as both girls admire the beautiful sight of a rising sun.

 

Clem thought about it for a while, and replied softly: "Nah, not yet. I wanna take it slow, just so we can both understand each other better and then we can decide whether we should be girlfriends or not."

 

"Yeah, that sounds nice." answered Vi. "I don't really understand you or who you are on the inside, but I would love to." 

 

Both girls gave each other one last hug and climbed back down to Clem's room, got all their stuff and prepared themselves for a new day. 

 

They don't really know what to do next since they are both high school dropouts who were not up for a gaming session. 

 

They sat in silence until Vi spots a stack of cards on Clem's bookshelf and her eyes lit up. Clem wanted them to get to know each other better, and the best way to do so (according to Louis) is a game of War. 

 

"How do you play?" asked Clem, looking slightly confused. 

 

"It's easy, we both get a stack of cards and flip them over. Highest card wins." Vi replied with a little smirk on her face. 

 

\- "Sounds fun. What do I get if I win?" 

\- "The winner gets to ask the loser a question. It's only fair."

\- "Did you come up with this? *chuckles* It's so lame."

\- "Nah, Louis came up with this game to improve the team's 'understanding' of each other, for better cooperation in competitive matches or some shit."

\- "Ookaay. Let's start, shall we?" 

 

Both girls flipped their cards. Violet had an ace and Clem had a seven. 

 

"Victory Violet takes the win. Alright, first question: What do you like about me?" Vi asked.

 

"Well, Violet, it's because you are very cute. And talented." Clem replied with a chuckle. 

 

\- "Really? Just that?" 

\- "Yep."

\- "There must be more reasons, please tell me."

\- "OK, fine. I love how sincere and down-to-earth you are. I love how you just brush off every rough problem that comes your way with ease. And I also love the fact that you can keep your cool at all times."

 

"Awww, that's so sweet, Clem. But that is just a shell of who I really am." Violet replied, tears started to show. "I have always been very vulnerable, shy and was always in need of someone who could lend a shoulder for me cry on. My parents or my friends were never around when I needed them."

 

Clem suddenly hugged Vi and comforted her: "Don't cry, at least you have me here with you." "Thanks, Clem. That means a lot."

... 

 

"Alright, enough with the sap. It's time for the next question." Vi said as both girls went for their cards. Clem takes the round with a King of Hearts. 

\- "Ask your damn question, Clem."

\- "What do you like about a girl like me?"

\- "What do you mean?"

\- "Nothing. It's just... I feel like I'm not good enough for you."

\- "Don't say that. You are so pretty, so caring - to me, at least - and you make me feel special in this damn world."

\- "Awww, thanks Vi. *sniffles* I really appreciate it."

\- "But for real though, I only love you cuz you're the sweetest girl I have ever met."

\- "You're so cute." 

 

Both girls held each other for a second before getting up.

 

"So, you wanna head down?" the girls said in unison. "Sure." Vi replied, "Let's go grab some food, I'm starving."

Both girls headed downstairs and as Clem had expected, Lee and AJ were in the kitchen with a table full of food.

"Hey there, girls." Lee greeted, "You both must be starving. Here, knock yourself out with some delicious homemade breakfast." "It's really good!", added AJ. 

 

Vi and Clem ran straight to the table and went through the pancakes and the waffles in a flash. "So, what are you two doing today?" asked Lee. 

 

"We're going to go the practice lounge, and then we'll hang out somewhere, I guess." said Clem, her voice filled with both excitement and uncertainty.

 

"Can I come with you?" asked AJ, who was giving Clem his puppy dog eyes. "I'm sorry, goofball. I have too much things to do today." Clem replied as the guilt instantly took over her. 

 

"That sounds really fun. Too bad I wouldn't be there to see it happen. Still, wish you two the best out there." Lee replied with a smile.

 

The practice lounge. The place where they first met yesterday. The place where it all started.

 

They both walk in and saw Louis with a stupid smirk on his face, blocking the door. 

 

"Hey there, Vi! Never knew you were gonna get here this late." said Louis as he turned his eyes to Clem, "Looks like you had a lot of fun last night."

 

"Oh fuck off, we were just hanging out." replied Vi. 

 

"You must be Louis, I'm Clementine." Clem greeted, "Nice to meet you."

 

"Nice to meet you too, Clementine." Louis grinned as he and the girls stepped inside the lounge.

 

"Where's Marlon and Brody? They should be here by now." asked Vi as she looked around.

 

"Didn't they tell you? They're going on a road trip together." Louis replied with slight confusion.

 

"Well shit, at least we have Clem with us today." Vi said, smiling. "What do you say, Clementine? Are you up for some games with us?" added Louis.

 

"Sure, let's do it." Clem replied as she dropped her Anne Pro 2 and her G Pro Wireless on the table.

 

They quickly queued up and played Quake for a few hours before splitting up with Louis. The girls headed for the diner where they had their date again, this time for lunch.

 

"Clem, how are you feeling right now?" Vi asked, looking concerned.

 

-"I'm alright, why are you asking?"

-"Nothing, I was just thinking about... stuff."

-"Do you wanna talk about it?"

-"Nah, I'm fine. Let's just finish our lunch and head back to your house."

-"No, we're going to your place this time. Don't even try to change my mind."

-"Alright, if you insist."

 

The girls finish up their food and started heading to Violet's place.

 

Violet's apartment was fairly small, but clean enough (emphasis on 'enough')

 

Clem panned her eyes across the room and saw nothing but a bed, a desk, a wardrobe and a PC. She knew Vi was a simple person, but this was not what she had in mind.

 

"Hey." Violet spoke up, "Do you wanna come over here a bit?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SHIT WRITING 100


	5. Just a short update (a few months late)

So um, it's been a few months since I finished chapter 4, and I just wanted to say I'm sorry for not continuing this fanfic. Life got in the way a lot, and honestly I didn't have any ideas on how chapter 5 would've turned out so I just didn't write anything at all.

**Author's Note:**

> You made it to the end. Thank you for sticking around! :)


End file.
